Fari
Fari (January 6, 1970 age 44) is an elf and one of the many charactes in Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. He is a secret detective who works in the midnight chasing criminals and sometimes for food. History Fari acted as the retainer of the King. However, after the King is captured, Ganon and Hectan place him in chains, and he was kept in a prison chamber in Domodai Palace, which is personally guarded by Hectan himself. He later reveals to Zelda that Duke Onkled betrayed the King after she rescues him, and once they confront him and make him reveal the entrance to Reesong Palace, takes Onkled prisoner before he can get away. At the end of the game, he turns Onkled over to the king ("Here's the traitor, your majesty!") Youtube Poop Fari's first big appearance in YouTube Poop is "Zelda has a Boyfriend" by SkyPilot1177. Zelda was excited at first about having a boyfriend, so she told her father first thing in the morning. The King did not approve, for he thought Fari was boring. He wasn't worthy of Zelda as a boyfriend, mainly because he didn't have enough screen time and only has a few lines. Because her father did not approve, Zelda felt discouraged and depressed. The King rejected Fari multiple times, then ditched Zelda to eat dinner. Zelda was feeling sad and alone, and to her rescue came Fari. Later, Link was bored and went to see what Zelda was up too. He caught her and Fari in the act. Gwonam came around and Link told him everything. Gwonam then went off to inform the King of Zelda and Fari. When the King returned, he punished Zelda by making her scrub all the floors in Hyrule. He sent Fari away on a ship to never be seen again, and because of Fari's undying loyalty to the King he obeyed. Leaving Zelda to scrub all of Hyrule. Zelda lost hope in Fari, but he struck back by seizing the King's dinner. The King sent Link to get back the fishcakes, but after a month of travel Link found that no fish were in the sea. Zelda grows angry with Fari and begins to care more of fishcakes than him. So instead of dinning of fishcakes, they eat Impa for dinner. In a desperate attempt to win Zelda back, he sings to her of her beauty. Zelda forgets Fari, and falls for Link once he finds fishcakes. Fari went back to his old job as the King's retainer, but he will never forget Zelda. Some say he is plotting revenge on Link...but he's so busy retrieving traitors that he hasn't the time to plot! Then... We'll just have to wait and see. Fari's birthday is January 6, 1970. he is 15 years younger than the king. along that who was born in 1970, he is 12 months older than Mayor Krandvish, who was born in late December. he is also 1 year younger than Robotnik and 2 years younger than Ronnie Mcdoggle. he is good friends with Mama Luigi who considers him as his best friend. Category:Characters Category:Apes Category:People from Hyrule Category:Cops Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Elves Category:Spanish Category:Unibrowed Characters Category:Villains